The present invention relates to an altitude correction device for carburetor of an automobile and a carburetor.
It is known that reducing the density of air taken into a carburetor causes a corresponding enrichment of the mixture. In the case of automobile engines, therefore, means have to be provided for maintaining the mixture strength or air-to-fuel ratio approximately constant as the altitude increases (and the air density decreases), otherwise engine operation including engine idling will be irratic and the concentration of the unburnt content in exhaust gas will increase. The present invention overcomes this problem by compensating for the reduction of air supplied to the carburetor.